


we might be dead by tomorrow

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Gen, alternatively: the first kiss after the reveal, and ella is so done lmao, chloe & lucifer are just trying to deal, deckerstar fanfiction, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: She glared. “God,chill.”“I assure you,” Lucifer said stiffly as Ella hooked him with his wire. “Hehas nothing to do with this.”In which anundercovermissionuncoversfeelings and forces a relationship to...progress.





	we might be dead by tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in order to _fully_ understand this story, you have to watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A) or at least have an idea of it, as the premise is centered around the video.
> 
> Title is also taken from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEAPZBRkwho) playing in the background which I, once again, recommend you listen to as you read on.

She’s not sure how she got here.

The logical part of her brain acknowledged _here_ was necessary for the undercover assignment. But seriously—

 “Remind me again,” she hissed as Ella—also undercover but as an assistant director—strapped a mic to her, “why am _I_ here?”

“We’ve been over this,” she hissed right back. “Your history as an actress actually came in handy this time, we’re so close to catching this scumbag.”

_Right,_ because the murderer liked to parade as a producer who killed unsuspecting actresses by luring them with promises of a big break _._

Still—

“Did it have to be _this_ kind of a commercial?”

“Dude has a thing for viral videos okay, take it up with him once you’ve, I dunno… _caught him?_ ” she glared. “God, _chill._ ”

“I assure you,” Lucifer said stiffly as Ella hooked him with his wire. “ _He_ has nothing to do with this.”

“And _you,_ ” Ella flashed her dark gaze at him. “I need you to cut the method and use your _real_ name when the cameras role. Got it?”

“I never lie,” he grumbled. “It’s why I didn't go into show business, despite _clearly_ having the looks for it.”

“I would’ve thought this was your scene,” Chloe whispered sourly, “kissing people on the job.”

“Only if it’s what _they_ desire,” he murmured through gritted teeth. “I’m not in the habit of coaxing anyone to act _against_ their will.”

She softened.

“I know,” she whispered. “No one’s forcing me,” he glanced up at her, unconvinced. “I _desire_ to catch the killer.”

A beat passed before he nodded, just in time as the director called everyone to position.

“Quiet on set,” she cautioned. “Rolling… action!”

Chloe heard that word so many times in her life that Pavlovian conditioning should’ve kicked in by now, except she just… _stood_ there… with her shaking hands and a dumbfounded look on her face. Lucifer himself had gone uncharacteristically still.

This was the part where they kissed, so like—no big deal! It wasn’t like this was their first kiss post-Devil reveal, right?

_Fuck._

(Spoiler alert: it _was_ their first kiss post-Devil reveal)

“You could introduce yourselves,” the director prompted.

“I’m Chloe,” she blurted, unceremoniously thrusting her hand into Lucifer’s space.

Bewildered, but gentle, he replied. “I’m…” he seemed conflicted before he settled on, “Sam.”

She raised a curious brow and, as they didn’t have time to unpack all _that,_ tossed him a nervous smile instead.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Enchanted,” he rasped lowly, his scrutiny _scorching_ as he kissed the back of her hand _._

She gulped, and his perusal turned earnest, as if waiting—always _waiting,_ for her to make the first move.

Because _this_ was the Lucifer she knew. The one who never demanded to be perceived as anything more than who he believed he was— _the_ Devil—but was also so much _more_ than that. Her friend, her partner… a _good_ person struggling, like the rest of them, to surface beneath his pain.

_This_ was what propelled her to close the distance between them.

She kissed him, and he became the oxygen in her lungs and the blood in her veins. Kissing him was like waking from a wonderful dream, only to discover it was, in fact, her reality. Kissing him was like a steaming cup of coffee on her desk, his hand steady on her back. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she blossomed for him. He tasted like cold mornings wrapped in one another—like languid, molten orbs crinkled in contentment, the quiet whisper of “heaven-sent” branded onto her sleep-warm skin with smiling lips—like everything that _hadn’t_ gone since she made the mistake of avoiding him in the first place… _right._

Kissing him was like coming _home._

“Whoa,” she heard Ella whisper as they pulled away, foreheads pressed together.

She’s not sure how she got here. But she has a feeling she’ll owe her anyway because turns out.

_Here_ was exactly where she needed— _wanted_ —to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written a thousand more words on this. Did you watch the video? I had so many quips... so many awkwardness and Ella being both done while simultaneously playing matchmaker hahaha.
> 
> This isn't really the best cause so much got cut out but, can you tell I had so much fun developing this? XD


End file.
